yumegami_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
RADIANT FORCE
RADIANT FORCE is the insert song by Hibiki Tachibana, Tsubasa Kazanari and Chris Yukine in Episode 1 of Senki Zesshō Symphogear GX and later in Episode 6 as an Ignited Arrangement. Audio Video PV = Lyrics PV Version |-|Kanji = 始まる歌　始まる鼓動 響け鳴り渡る希望の音 「生きる事を諦めない」と 示せ熱き夢の幕開けを 爆ぜよこの奇跡に 嘘はない その手は何を掴むためにある 多分待つだけじゃ叶わない その手は何を守る為にある 伝い熱は明日を 輝かす種火に さあ新時代へ引き金を引こう 伝説の未来へとカウントダウン 羽ばたきは一人じゃない 過去を越えた先に 創るべき歴史が咲燃えてる 絆心一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡る希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 歌え可能性にゼロはない 飛べよこの奇跡に 光あれ |-|Romaji = Hajimaru uta hajimaru kodō Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Ikiru koto wo akiramenai" to Shimese atsuki yume no makuake wo Hazeyo kono kiseki ni Uso wanai Sono te wa nani wo tsukamu tame ni aru Tabun matsu dake ja kanawanai Sono te wa nani wo mamoru tame ni aru Tsutai netsu wa asu wo Kagayakasu tanebi ni Sā shin jidai e hikigane wo hikou Densetsu no mirai e to kauntodaun Habataki wa hitori janai Kako wo koeta saki ni Tsukurubeki rekishi ga saki moeteru Kizuna kokoro hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Utae kanōsei ni zero wa nai Tobe yo kono kiseki ni Hikari are |-|English = The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat The resounding sound of hope Says to "never give up on life" The dawn of this heated dream Bursts through to this miracle That holds no lies In order to grasp something with these hands You probably won’t be able to pass it just by waiting In order to protect somethings with these hands They will ignite the tomorrow Due to the heat that becomes a spark Now let's pull the trigger for a new era It's the countdown to a legendary future You are not flying alone as What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome We will make history blossom Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Full Version |-|Kanji = 始まる歌　始まる鼓動 響け鳴り渡る希望の音 「生きる事を諦めない」と 示せ熱き夢の幕開けを 爆ぜよこの奇跡に 嘘はない その手は何を掴むためにある 多分待つだけじゃ叶わない その手は何を守る為にある 伝い熱は明日を 輝かす種火に さあ新時代へ引き金を引こう 伝説の未来へとカウントダウン 羽ばたきは一人じゃない 過去を越えた先に 創るべき歴史が咲燃えてる 絆心一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡る希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 歌え可能性にゼロはない 飛べよこの奇跡に 光あれ 切り裂けまだ見ぬ日に行く為に 不可能なんて何一つない こんなに心強い事はない 絶対絶対絶対信じ合いぶっちい 例え闇に吸い込まれそうになって 涙さえも血に濡れて苦しくても 帰る場所が待っている 集え守れ契れ 勇気の結晶が奇跡なんだ 願い、祈り、すべてを背負い 本気を超えた本気の唄 痛みなんて何も怖くない 滾れ沸騰せよこのカラダ 翳せさあ闇夜に 稲妻を 出会い笑い合いそして泣きじゃくり 命の炎も一緒に燃やして 五感の全部が叫ぶ 愛と呼べる程の 眩しく煌めいた　友の証 絆、心、一つに束ね 響き鳴り渡れ希望の音 「信ず事を諦めない」と 唄え可能性にゼロはない 飛べよこの奇跡に 光あれ |-|Romaji = Hajimaru uta hajimaru kodō Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Ikiru koto wo akiramenai" to Shimese atsuki yume no makuake wo Hazeyo kono kiseki ni Uso wanai Sono te wa nani wo tsukamu tame ni aru Tabun matsu dake ja kanawanai Sono te wa nani wo mamoru tame ni aru Tsutai netsu wa asu wo Kagayakasu tanebi ni Sā shin jidai e hikigane wo hikou Densetsu no mirai e to kauntodaun Habataki wa hitori janai Kako wo koeta saki ni Tsukurubeki rekishi ga saki moeteru Kizuna kokoro hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwataru kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Utae kanōsei ni zero wa nai Tobe yo kono kiseki ni Hikari are Kirisake mada minu hi ni iku tame ni Fukanō nante nani hitotsu nai Kon'na ni kokoro tsuyoi koto wanai Zettai zettai zettai shinji ai bucchī Tatoe yami ni suikomare sō ni natte Namida sae mo chi ni nurete kurushikute mo Kaeru basho ga matte iru Tsudoe mamore chigire Yūki no kesshō ga kiseki nanda Negai, inori, subete wo seoi Honki wo koeta honki no uta Itami nante nani mo kowakunai Tagire futtōse yo kono karada Kazase sā yami yo ni Inazuma wo Deai warai ai soshite nakijakuri Inochi no honō mo issho ni moyashite Gokan no zenbu ga sakebu Ai to yoberu hodo no Mabushiku kirameita tomo no akashi Kizuna, kokoro, hitotsu ni tabane Hibiki nariwatare kibō no oto "Shinzu koto wo akiramenai" to Utae kanōsei ni zero wa nai Tobe yo kono kiseki ni Hikari are |-|English = The beginning of a song and the beginning of this beat The resounding sound of hope Says to "never give up on life" The dawn of this heated dream Bursts through to this miracle That holds no lies In order to grasp something with these hands You probably won’t be able to pass it just by waiting In order to protect somethings with these hands They will ignite the tomorrow Due to the heat that becomes a spark Now let's pull the trigger for a new era It's the countdown to a legendary future You are not flying alone as What lies beyond the past is what we will overcome We will make history blossom Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Slash through to see the unseen day Nothing can be considered impossible We have never had so much strength in our hearts We'll definitely, definitely, definitely slash through everything Even if the darkness threatens to suck me in Even if our blood hurts like tears The place we belong to is waiting for us Uniting to protect this promise The manifestation of courage is a miracle Hope, prayer, carries every burden For a earnest song that is serious Makes me not afraid of pain and nothing at all May my body boil and burn So we can brandish the lightning In the darkness When we meet, we laugh then cry Let's make the blaze of life burn together Scream with your five senses Love can easily be called “A dazzling and brilliant testimony of friendship” Bundle the bonds into one heart Let the sound of hope resound in the air It says to "never give up on believing" Sing about the chances that aren't zero Fly because within this miracle There is light Category:Songs Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Songs Category:Symphogear GX Series Category:Character Songs Category:Feature Articles